


Light in the Darkness

by Rie12



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dimileth Series, Dimileth Week 2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feral Behavior, I dunno what to tag anymore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), road to recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie12/pseuds/Rie12
Summary: Father Winter has struck again, Dimitri thought as he looks out from his office in the Castle of Power in Faerghus.Snow blankets the landscape of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in white as once again the season of winter comes to Fódlan.Dimitri is still in the road to recovery, his mind plagued by the ghosts of his past.Another attack hits him and its now the Archbishop/Queen Byleth's job to help him.Basically the comfort sex we need and thirsted for.2nd submission to tumblr @dimilethweek's Dimileth Week 2019 event.





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd submission for @dimilethweek' Dimileth Week in tumblr, the theme being Battle/Struggle.
> 
> If you didn't know Dimileth Week spans from Sept 22-Sept 28.
> 
> This will tackle our feral boi Dima's struggle angst against the voices and Byleth being sly - 'oh no hubby is sad, what to do?'
> 
> I wanna thank my discord buddies Moonblastbitch (same name here in ao3. Check out her submissions as well. It's amazing) for reading through the uncompleted version and the completed version of this and helping me in some of these prompts, hatta for being thirsty for Dimileth with me, and the others in the discord as well. 
> 
> Go check out the tumblr submissions in @dimilethweek as it is now the 2nd day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🤗
> 
> Prompts by @dimilethweek  
Sept 22: ModernAU ✔  
Sept 23: Battle/Struggle ✔

Father Winter has struck again, Dimitri thought as he looks out from his office in the Castle Blaiddyd in the capital city of Faerghus.

Snow blankets the landscape of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in white as once again the season of winter comes to Fódlan.

Dimitri sighed in exhaustion as he glances back to the towering paperwork placed in his desk detailing the gruelling effort of the Kingdom and the Church in the repairing of the destroyed lands of Faerghus and the Alliance lands. 

_ 'We haven't even thought of the troubles we're going to have to face in repairing the now crumbling Adrestian Empire' _ Dimitri thought, sighing once again.

The Adrestian Empire, once a glorious Empire of rich history, had crumbled between the might of Dimitri and Byleth's forces in retaking Fódlan from Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg's forces. First the retaking of Fhirdiad, then helping Claude in defending Alliance territory which then led to Claude fleeing to Almyra and pushing the control of the Alliance suddenly on his already overworked shoulders, and now this.

Dimitri rolls his head and then stretching his arms, trying to work out the kinks he feels in his neck, shoulders and back.

_ 'Time to get to work again'  _

* * *

Byleth was freezing.

She may be the Queen of the Kingdom but she was never raised in the frigid climate of Faerghus.

She clutches the blue cloak given by her beloved husband closer to her body, trying to get warm from the fur as she walked towards her husband's office.

The long hallways of the castle reminds her of the long hallways of the Garreg Mach Monastery in someway. Though the castle was definitely much more lively than the monastery.

She turns her head to the tall windows as she admires the falling white snow blanketing the kingdom in pure white and seeing the children wrapped in thick coats playing in the snow.

She suddenly snaps her head back and runs when she hears a loud breaking and clattering sound coming from Dimitri's office.

She rushes into the office fearing the worst.

The first she sees as she runs in are the flying papers now covering the floor, the inkwell rolling down the desk dropping ink like a waterfall unto the important documents below.

Her eyes honed in unto her beloved husband who was now pacing back and forth close to the shelves filled with books, his hands placed on his ears as he mutters in his whispered breath.

Her eyes grew in concern as he began to shake.

She walks slowly and loudly to not startle Dimitri in this state. 

It had been a few weeks now since Dimitri's last attack. 

She knows it would be a hard journey as the whispers of the ghosts in his mind continue to plague his conscious mind, following him in his sleep at night. 

Byleth stops in front of Dimitri and wraps her arms around his shaking frame, allowing Dimitri to feel her presence even through the growing dark whispers.

Dimitri wraps his shaking arms around his beloved wife as he frantically soaks up the warmth of Byleth's body.

' _ Truly you are the light in my world, Beloved' _ Dimitri thought as he buries his nose unto the mint locks of Byleth, taking in her chamomile scent.

They stay in the embrace for a few minutes as Dimitri soaked in the calming presence of Byleth which slowly silences the ghosts screaming in his ears.

"Thank you, my beloved. I still wonder…what did I do to deserve you, to deserve your presence in my life." Dimitri whispers to her ear, hugging her tighter in his embrace. "My hands are covered in blood. I hear the dead's echoing please of revenge in every moment of the day. I burden you with these problems."

"Never think that you do not deserve the best Dima. You have been through a lot of pain and betrayal in your life. Never think that you don't deserve love… that you do not deserve everything good. Do not believe those voices in your head." Byleth says placing her ear on top of Dimitri's chest, listening to the thundering beats of his heart, something not reflected by her own heart. "Never think that you are a burden, my love. You never were and never will be."

"You are a kind and gentle ruler. A man who greatly loves and cares about the people around him. A man who greatly loves with everything he has. In truth, I don't even know how I deserve such a man like you"

Silence reigns in the room as the crackles of the burning wood in the furnace sound. Byleth pushes away from Dimitri and 8looks up to his face, searching his face.

"Come Dima." She says, tugging his hand. They walk through the cluttered mess of papers towards the desk.

Byleth has never been good with words, preferring action over it.

Byleth thinks that maybe…  _ that _ could show Dimitri how much he means to her and convey how she feels better than her words.

She pushes him to lean on the desk before taking a deep breathe.

Dimitri looks up to her face in confusion before his eyes widened in surprise, his hands clutching the fabric of his pants.

Byleth slowly takes the cloak covering her frame off and put it on the chair behind the desk. She takes off the crown and necklace off as well.

Dimitri tries to help her in removing her dress but her hand pushes him away.

She loosens the corset which tightened her dress and took it off. Her breast pop up, freed from the tight corset. After a few minutes, the dress drops down unto the floor.

She shivers as the cold air hits her body, her nipples hardening in the cold.

She walks slowly before joining her husband, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Beloved?" he softly whispers as his arms carefully hold Byleth's hips. "This is my office desk and anyone could walk in"

"Only if we were to get caught Dima, which we won't, as few people are roaming the halls because people are huddling beside the fires because of the frigid cold and I've already locked the doors." She assures him.

"Dimitri my beloved. Take me" she whispered.

And that was all that was needed.

Dimitri titled Byleth head, lust filled eyes looking to the shimmering mint colored orbs. 

He brushed his lips unto her at first before finally capturing her supple lips, placing one of his hands behind her head to deepen it.

As the heated kiss continued, Dimitri turned them so that Byleth was the one leaning onto the desk and pushed the remaining papers off.

She leaned forward to begin unbuttoning his formal and thick clothing which hid his muscular frame, those compact muscles that had she knew had been made due to training and the trials of survival during the 5 years of her sleep which till today she weeps for. The muscles that could pin her up against a wall and fuck her with her legs tightly wrapped around him, time after time if she asked him enough. He made no attempt to stop her, but watched her with a steadily growing feral hunger Felix has described as  _ boar _ rose in his blue eyes.

When she finished with all the buttons and undid his leather belt, she pushed the heavy fur coat off his shoulder and let it fall, letting him stand before her in his white undershirt cloth tucked into thick black riding pants and boots. 

He puts his hands on top of the desk caging her into his arms before leaning in once more to capture her lips, kissing her with growing fervor. 

She slowly pulls back, a string of saliva string them together before breaking as she reaches forward and brush against the large bulge left by his huge length through his pants. She pants rapidly and her cunt tightened in anticipation of the huge length entering her.

Dimitri gently pulled her hand away, using his grip on her wrist to pull her up and into another kiss. He put his hand on her chin to turn her head slightly for a better angle and began the onslaught on her mouth with his tongue. Byleth let him in, making a small sound as he greedily demanded her tongue collide with his.

The hand holding her chin stealthy fell to one of her breasts, gently palming the large breast through her brasserie. She gasped, which he took advantage of to suck on her tongue to engage her. Her other hand holding her hips slowly placed itself on top of her wet clothed cunt. His two fingers slowly at first rubbed her clit which had Byleth throw her head back in pleasure and a loud mewl came out from her mouth.

The sounds of her moans, the pleasured purrs rumbling out of her throat, and mewls as his hands played her body like an instrument. It was something he could never get tired off. 

He pushed her to sit down on the desk and positioned her legs to wrap around his waist. His hands crept to her back and with some difficulty, open the clasps of her brasserie, tossing it to the side and allowing him freely to touch her large breasts. He pinched the right nipple in his hand. He lowered his head in sight of her chest and blew on the abandoned nipple causing it to pebble. He slowly licked it before capturing it inside his mouth and sucking. He tilted his head up to see the pleasured face of his beloved, feeling one of her hands rest on his head.

He then freed the left nipple from his mouth to suck the other one. Dimitri then pulled aside her panties and let his index finger enter her wet cunt. He feels her thick thighs tremble and her loud mewl and her cunt grew wetter before putting two then three fingers and pumping it in and out of her pussy. He feels her pull his hair and he lets go and kiss her lips. 

Her thighs trembled as her walls trembled all around his digits.

"Dima… ah… ngggh… I can't" she pants rapidly after pulling away from the kiss. " Cumming, cumming, cummi-!" 

She pants loudly as she went through her orgasm.

She pulls him away from his embrace to tug his shirt free from his pants. Dimitri carefully yanked the shirt over his head and throwing it away somewhere in the room before focusing on undoing his pants letting his huge cock spring free from its tight prison. Byleth eyed it hungrily. She pushed herself off the desk and carefully lowered herself to her knees. She pulled some of her hair back and took hold of his member. 

He moaned when he felt a wet lick on the underside of his cock. Her tongue then went up to his slit and poked it with her tongue. She breathed before swallowing his cock and sucked. He moaned loudly, forcing himself not to buckle and choke her, landing one of his hands on top of her head, grasping some of her strands.

Byleth slowly went up and down his cock, in each journey taking more of his member until she had deepthroated him. She pulled back until only his head was inside her mouth and sucked hard. 

"Byleth" he pants.

She hummed around his sensitive cock making sure her tongue licked his whole shaft. She takes the cock out of her mouth and pumped it in her warm hands.

"Byleth…ngh" he grunts.

She gently pushes his cock up and sucks on the heavy balls before licking up the underside of his cock and swallowing and sucking his cock once more.

The sound of suckles and deep pants echoed through the room.

He gripped her hair and panted. "Beloved, that's enough."

She pulls away from the wet length with a pop. He sees her lick her lips and he pulls her back up.

She squeaked in surprise before it gets drowned out by his desperate kiss. He pushes her down to lay on top of the desk and took both legs up straight and pulled of her wet panties. He afterwards puts her right leg on top of his shoulder while pushing her left leg to the side.

Dimitri took hold of his engorged cock and lining himself up to her leaking cunt.

"I love you Byleth" 

"Nggh… I love you Dima" she said before moaning as she felt him push his huge length into her.

She slaps a hand over her mouth, covering her scream as Dimitri immediately hits her spot. He began slowly before setting a brutal pace into her. His thighs hits her ass with a ' _ pa pa pa'  _ noise and bringing with it his favorite sounds of her. She moaned beneath her hand as she used her other to rapidly rubbed her sensitive clit. 

She made the sweetest noises, Dimitri thinks as he thrusted into her, and he wants every single one of them. He used his bruising grip on her right leg to hike it up further, pounding deeper inside her. His other hand taking hold of one of her breast and sucking the nipple in his mouth.

Byleth felt a couple of tears prick her eyes as she pants even faster. Every thrust, every vein twitch, every suckle from her beloved's mouth of her nipple had her head spinning. Her cunt spasmed around the thrusting length inside her trying to break her. She hoped that Dimitri understands that she would never leave him. That she would love him despite all the baggage he carries on top of his overworked shoulders. 

_ 'For better and for worse. In sickness and in health. I will stay with you Dima. Never forget that.'  _

Dimitri shut his eyes in pleasure as he continued to thrust into his beloved. While he wanted to paint her walls white, and was almost getting dizzy from the thought of watching his seed spilling into her womb and maybe gift him with the greatest gift of all, a child, he didn't want it to end so fast. He feels her cunt squeezing him dangerously tight as it shudders and twitch signaling her incoming orgasm. He grit his teeth, setting such a rough pace that it started moving the heavy wooden desk. At this point, he didn't care if anyone hears them downstairs or along the hallway. He wants her to enjoy everything he can give her. Let her know how much she means to him. How much her warmth helped push the nightmares away. How much her care slowly pulled him out of the sorry excuse of himself he was.

_ 'Goddess, please let her stay by my side. I love you so much my beloved. Please I can't live without your warmth. Please.' _

He gripped her hips and slammed into her body rapidly and with all his might as he feels his end coming.

With a growl and a keen from Byleth, he emptied himself into Byleth , flooding her womb with his seed. Her cunt trembles as it tried to milk his cock with his cum, successfully pulling out some more out of him.

He gently lands on top of her as the glow of their orgasm makes them catch their breath and calm his rapid heartbeat.

Dimitri was the first to move and gently, to not hurt his beloved wife, pull out from his wife. 

"Are you alright beloved?" He asked, pushing away some of her mint strands away from her face.

She giggles slightly and took a hold of Dimitri's cheeks. 

"Of course I am beloved. How can I not be?" 

Dimitri smiles gently and kissed her lips.

_ 'However broken you think you are Dimitri, know that I love you either way. My heart, even though it does not beat, will always remain with you and will have you in it. Never doubt that.' _

FIN

* * *

Bonus~

The teacup in between Dimitri's hand drops to the floor and shatters as the news that just came from his beloved's lips sink into him.

"Is it true?" He softly says, his voice trembling. He stood up from his seat and went around the table to kneel at Byleth's feet.

Byleth smiles and takes one of Dimitri's hand which was trembling on his side and placed it on top of her stomach.

"Yes Dima, I'm with child. Your child"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please click that kudos button and leave comments down below and let me know what you think! If you can, please bookmark this or the series itself, it would really help or else...
> 
> Dimitri: KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! *raises lance menacingly*  
Me: *puts thicc mint momma in front*  
Dimitri: *lions turns puppy*
> 
> Yeah~  
Welp, see you again tomorrow!
> 
> Sept 22: ModernAU ✔  
Sept 23: Battle/Struggle ✔  
Tomorrow Sept 24: Future/Past


End file.
